Haze
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian Smythe wakes up from a drunken haze and remembers something very interesting about last night's encounter with Blaine Anderson.


_**A/N:** This is my first time writing spanking of any sort, even though it's a light one. This is in response to a fic/drabble challenge for the word "haze". To my dear readers, if you like this, please comment rec it! I went through quite a bit of headache to write this sucker. Also, I have a Tumblr where I talk about my WIP and post drabbles that aren't posted here. Please follow me at** "rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com". **Thanks!_

* * *

HAZE

It was like trying to walk out of a heavy haze. It was both confusing and frustrating. Everything was vague and unclear. Sebastian opened his eyes and waited for his world to come into focus. It was a slow and painful process and it was almost as though his body wasn't his anymore. He tried to sit up and immediately fell back onto the mattress as a sharp pain shot through his skull.

"Godammit!" His head felt like it was going to explode any moment.

It was then Sebastian realized that he was almost naked saved for a pair of boxers that seemed a bit tight to be his. Sebastian didn't even have time to figure all this out when he felt someone shifting next to him.

_Oh shit! Did I have sex with someone last night?_

"Morning, sleepy head." Upon hearing the familiar voice, Sebastian let out a breathe that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Hey." His throat felt dry and raw. He was probably very dehydrated. "What happened?" Sebastian wanted to turn onto his side so that he could see the owner of that voice, but his head was pounding unforgivingly.

"For starters, you got drunk last night." Blaine's face came into view above him. It was a welcoming sight. "You were totally plastered."

"I gathered as much." This was embarrassing. Sebastian Smythe never got drunk. He was supposed to be blessed with a limitless tolerance. "What else happened?"

"You don't remember anything? At all?" There was a look of amusement on Blaine's face. "Oh, wow."

Sebastian thought back to the night before as he attempted to navigate through his thick haze that was known as his mind. There had been a celebration at their apartment for his getting an offer from the employer of his dream. Several of their friends from school were there as well. At some point, he remembered opening the bottle of hard liquor his parents had gifted him from their vacation in China. He had several shots from the bottle and then everything was a blur afterwards.

"I can't remember much after drinking my parents' hard liquor." Sebastian felt a sense of dread as he remembered his current state of undress. "How bad was it?"

"You were a horny and aggressive drunk."

"Shit."

"You tried to make out with everyone; I had to pull you away." Blaine looked as though he was trying to contain his laughter. "And then you started stripping."

"I what?" Sebastian wanted to just go back to sleep and never wake up. He was never going to live this one down.

"Oh yeah, you really have some hidden talent there." Blaine was looking far too entertained by this whole thing. "You tried to use one of our floor lamps as a stripper pole."

"And you just let me made a fool of myself? Please tell me you at least tried to stop me."

"I did. I pretty much had to shoo everyone out rather quickly before you result to humping the furniture."

"Please tell me I didn't do that."

"No, you didn't. " Blaine laughed softly, the edge of his eyes crinkled up a little at that. "Thankfully, I managed to shove you into our bedroom before I had to end our party. It was getting pretty late anyway."

"Thank God!" Sebastian looked down at the boxer. "So, can you explain this then?"

"Oh. Um, about that …" Suddenly, it was Blaine who was looking a bit embarrassed; and that was when Sebastian noticed that his boyfriend was actually naked under the covers.

"I'm waiting."

"You really can't remember anything at all?" Blaine shrugged. "Well, it was nothing."

"Must be pretty bad if you don't want to talk about it." Blaine's cheeks were starting to turn a shade of pink at that point. The very sight itself piqued Sebastian's curiosity. Anything that made Blaine react this way would be worth suffering through the migraine if it meant Sebastian could remember the possible reasons.

There were flashes of momentary clarity as Sebastian tried to recall and forced his way through the haze that was still clouding his mind. He was on his fourth shot of the unknown alcohol, and then everything seemed to go blank after that. He remembered kissing Blaine in front of everyone, and the next thing he remembered was grabbing Blaine and throwing him onto the bed.

_Oh._ Now things were definitely slowly coming back to him.

"_You want it harder?" Sebastian ended his question with a hard thrust, drawing out a moan from the boy below him. He had Blaine right under him, his hands gripping his hips tightly as he pulled out almost all the way and slammed in again. Blaine's hands were gripping the headboard so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Tell me how you want it."_

"_Har-harder!" Another moan escaped from Blaine when Sebastian rotated his hips, hitting Blaine's prostate as he did so. "Oh God oh God!"_

"_My. Name. Is. Sebastian!" Sebastian punctuated each word with a thrust, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the string of incoherent words that were spilling from his boyfriend's lips. "Not God. How many times do I have to tell you that?"_

"_Se-Sebastian!" The whimper in Blaine's voice was such a turn on. It just made Sebastian wanted to do more._

"_You like this? You like it when I do this?" Sebastian raised one hand and brought it down on Blaine's ass. The slap reverberated in the room. Blaine jerked up below him, whether it was in shock or arousal, Sebastian couldn't tell._

"_M-more!"_

"_You mean this?" Sebastian brought his hand down again, slapping the same spot, watching in fascination as red bloom across the tan skin. _

"_Y-yes!" Blaine pushed himself back onto Sebastian. "Harder, harder! More!"_

Sebastian blinked and shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. The very motion sent another wave of dizziness and headache to his brain.

"Ow … dammit!" He brought his hand up to his head. "I swear I'm never drinking that shit again."

"Uhm so …"

"Well it still doesn't explain how I ended up wearing your boxers." Sebastian grumbled, his head pounding so badly that he felt nothing but agitation at this point.

"You mean you remembered something?" Blaine sounded a little uncertain.

"Did we— did I spank you?" There was no subtle way to ask this, and Sebastian was in no mood to be subtle right now. The look in Blaine's face was absolutely priceless. "Well, fuck! What do you know, Blaine Anderson liked to be spanked."

"I didn't say that!" Blaine argued, although Sebastian noted how his boyfriend's breathing had quickened slightly.

"You seemed to enjoy it, I definitely remember that now." Sebastian could feel a grin making its way across his face. He couldn't help it. This was a new development.

"How much can you remember?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

"Not that much, to be honest." Flashes of memories were only enough to give Sebastian some idea of what they did, but he'd be damned if he said he could actually remember how the whole thing felt. "And how did I end up wearing this? This is uncomfortable."

"You were so out of it afterwards that you just put on the first pair of boxers you could find in the drawer."

Sebastian pulled off the boxers and tossed it to the floor. Since Blaine was naked anyway, no point for him to stay dressed. Besides, this conversation was just starting to get very stimulating. That, and Sebastian might have just found his solution to cure his headache.

"I see."

"What's that look supposed to mean?"

"What look?"

"_That _look." Blaine was backing away from him slowly. "The one that says you're up to no good."

Sebastian didn't answer. Instead, he pounced onto Blaine and pinned him down, ignoring the wave of headache that hit him as he made the sudden movement. Blaine's eyes were wide below him; his pupils dilated so that all Sebastian could see were rims of amber.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaine's voice came out as a low whisper.

"I've been told that sex can help alleviate headaches."

"Where in the world did you hear that?" Blaine laughed. "That sounds ridiculous."

"Don't remember. But I'm gonna find out." Sebastian ran his hand down Blaine's side, smiling with satisfaction as a wave of tremor went through his boyfriend. He leaned down and licked a wet path up Blaine's neck.

"You're impossible."

"I know that." Sebastian pressed an open mouthed kiss to Blaine's lips before whispering into his ear. "Besides, I'm dying to relive last night's experience."

This was going to be fun.

(END)


End file.
